Mysteries of the Sith
by Lord Luke Skywalker
Summary: I’ve twisted the end of MotS. What if Luke Skywalker has sense a disturbance in the Force and came to the Sith Temple to discover something more dangerous for Mara and Kyle in the temple? More summary inside.
1. Influence of the Sith & Luke Skywalker

**Mysteries of the Sith**

**Summary: **I've twisted the end of MotS. What if Luke Skywalker has sense a disturbance in the Force and came to the Sith Temple to discover something more dangerous for Mara and Kyle in the temple? (Started when Mara found Kyle on the Sith Temple on Dromund Kaas). Please reviews. I love reviews, but I hate flames.

**Characters:** Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn & my OC (Dark Katarn).

**Kind:** Action/Adventure/SCFI/Horror

**Chapter ****I****: The Influence of the Sith & The Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker**

Mara ran to Kyle Katarn on the Sith Temple on Dromund Kaas. He was on a sort of platform. What emerges of it was some sort of powers. Sith powers. The room was dark with some hieroglyphs of the ancient Sith. But it was impossible. This temple was build by the Sith of Darth Bane, Darth Millennial.

"Mara, you should not have come." Kyle said.

She came back to the world. She looks at him in disbelief.

- What's going on Kyle? Why haven't you reported in that temple? She asked.

- Because I found the temple with a part of me that I could deny. He continued. I found a greater source of power that no one ever known.

- In these ancient ruins? She asked in disbelief.

- Don't judge with your eyes, Mara. He said with a strange tone. Feel the power of the Force. Let that power surround you and accept it! He continued with the same strange tone.

- No! All I can sense its evil and death! She cried. Kyle why are doing this?

- Because I chose my destiny and it lies here. He continued. Mara remark that his voice was gone and it was now replaced by another one. Because no one want to feel it. He continued. Because I'm not responsible for the consequences! He raged.

- Kyle wait...! She said, but cut as Kyle used Force Destruction to push her out of the way. But before she was knocked out on the walls, something stops her. To her surprise, Luke Skywalker was standing before her, his hand on the air. He gently put her on the ground. He runs to her.

He has heard the whole conversation. To him, Kyle was doomed, but he knows that he can be saved of this influence. Because he found out that Kyle has been tricked like Kyp Durron has been tricked by Exar Kun on Yavin IV. When he sees Kyle using his Force Destruction on Mara, he knew now that he must save her. And that he's been doing. He used the Force to stop Mara going into the walls behind her. When he deposed her on the ground, he runs to her. He tends his hand to her. She smiled up and took it. He held close to him for minutes before releasing her.

- Thanks. She said to him.

- You're welcome. He replied.

An embarrassed silence stood between them. Since the whole story on Wayland with Joruus C'baoth and Luuke Skywalker with the last command of Palpatine ordering her to kill Luke Skywalker. She did it with killing the clone. Now she was free that day.

- Look, Mara, I...

- No, it's me who's sorry for last time. Listen, we must save Kyle from that Sith influence. She cut him off.

- I know. But it will not be an easy task.

- Why do you say that? She asked curiously.

- Because he's possessed by a Sith spirit.

Mara was speechless. She as not expected that. The last Jedi who's being possessed is Kyp Durron by Exar Kun. And Luke was a hair to die by the Dark Lord.

- Who? She asked.

- Who...? He asked, not understanding.

- Who is that spirit? She asked again, irritated.

He took a deep breath before throw it up.

- Dark Katarn. He said, straight.

Mara eyed him suspiciously before she understands what that mean. No it can't be...

- No, it's impossible. She said, not believing it.

- Yes Mara. We must save Kyle now or this spirit will corrupt him, then come back and continued what Palpatine as started. He said. Besides, we must go where he pass so we can know where he will go.

- I guess there is no other way. She said nodding.

They jump where Kyle as passing. They don't know what they go through after that...

* * *

I know. This chapter is really short but please review. I promise that the next (and last chapter) will be much longer. 


	2. The Sith Temple Catacombs & Saving Kyle

**Chapter ****II****: The Sith Temple Catacombs & Saving Kyle **

Luke and Mara landed in a big sound.

"Huh!" Grump Skywalker.

- Kyle, where are you? Asked Mara.

A far voice comes from the temple.

- Mara. I knew you will do the right choice. He said. Follow me, to the heart of the temple and feel the power brace you as your Jedi powers fail you. Said a taunting Dark Katarn.

- Kyle! She cried. She turned to Luke. He's gone insane. She whispered.

Luke laughs at that and they started to run. A door opened before them... and they stopped running. The door closed, trapping Luke and Mara in the vast place. The place was deserted, excepted that there was three other doors at the strategic point and a small platform like Kyle was in the middle of it. Mara started to look down before...

- Come here! Luke shouted.

She turns around and saw that Skywalker found an entrance. They passed through it and found a passage through the wall. They passed it and found a strange room with three passages. Two of them are blocked. Kyle was on the center of it.

- Oh Luke Skywalker, you should not have accompanied that woman. Said Katarn with venom.

- I'm not here for that Kyle. I'm here only to save you from you're ancestor Dark Katarn.

- You think so Jedi Master? Replied the old Dark Lord.

- Yeah, I think so. Replied again the Jedi Master.

- Very well, then you will regret this for coming in my temple! Cried Katarn.

- Don't do this to us Kyle. Said finally Mara.

- The intentions of the creatures are there Jedi, but they are unkind of trespassers. Finally said a satisfied Dark Lord.

He activates a lift and goes down. Luke and Mara started running in the same direction before looking at the new room. It was water everywhere except that there was a platform in the middle of it and with columns.

- I think it's this way. Remarked Skywalker.

- Agreed. Replied Mara.

Luke looks at Mara and then they proceed to the platform in middle by using their force powers to jump above the water. They follow the passage and pass the door. When they enter, Mara froze. Luke looks at her, not understanding her behaviour.

- Mara, what's wrong? Asked a worried Luke.

Mara didn't answer but point to an area. Luke follow her gaze and found out that their was statue. But Luke knew better than that. It's not a simple statue. A Sith statue. He activates his lightsaber. Mara does the same. The entire statue activates their own before attacking the two Jedi. Rapidly, the two Jedi are separated. Luke was confronting four Sith statues while Mara was confronting two of them. Mara started to fatigued, but Skywalker has already destroyed three of the statues. He destroyed one of Mara's and she destroyed one. The last statue throws his lightsaber, but the two Jedi moved out of the way. Mara throws hers and it hit directly at the statue's chest, destroying it. Luke and Mara glance at each other before Luke remark something. He looks where one of the six statues were standings before glancing at Mara again. They don't need to talk about this. Luke activates one of the switches. He started for searching the five others with Mara's help. Finally, the elevator starts to go down. They waited for two minutes before embarking in it. Its start to go up. Finally, they arrived where Kyle has been. They followed where the Dark Jedi passed before they found two passages. Luke remarks something. It's like he know that the two passages lead to the same area. He looks at Mara. This time, she doesn't understand.

- What? She Asked.

- Well, I think the two paths leads to the same area. Said Skywalker, thinking.

- Are you sure about that? Asked a worried Mara.

- Yes. Came the reply.

They started going to the left passage, running fast. But what they found was nothing but a wall with a statue in the middle of it. Mara sighed before starting turning back before Luke stops her. She turns around and saw that the statue as changed place. Or else, he turns around. Lightning bolts started to destroy six walls. What exiting this was something they don't want to see in any others days. Sith zombies started to exit their tombs, attacking the Jedi with lightning bolts. Luke activates his lightsaber, Mara as well.

- Mara, uses Force Absorb so we can be immune by the Lightning bolts. Ordered Skywalker.

She nodded before she doing it, following by the Jedi Master. They started to strike the zombies, falling pieces by pieces. Finally, they destroyed all the six of them. Mara started to wonder while Luke watches in the tombs closely.

- Mara, looks! He cried.

She started running and went towards Skywalker. She looks in the tomb. She saw a big hole in it with water. Understanding what this means, she looks at Luke before jumping in it. She resurfaces.

- Hey, are you coming? She asked, slyly.

He glances at her before jumping at his turns. They started to swim through the water. Luke started to sense something terrible is happening. He knows that it's not Kyle, so what is it? He shrugged the thought away before continuing swimming. Suddenly, he was another hole. He pointed it to Mara, but she seems that she saw it too. They started to swimming to the surface. Luke emerges first, exiting the water. Mara remerges and Skywalker helps her standing.

- Wow, that was a nice swimming. He said with a grin.

She grinned back before passing him and continues their paths. They found a door and enter in the new room. They found two Sith statues waiting for them. They activate their lightsabers. But Skywalker and Jade were prepared. They swing their sabers at the two statues, destroying it. Suddenly, their was a flash. Luke and Mara back up. Kyle appeared of now here and activates his lightsaber.

- Now that you have tested against those statues, now test your skills against me! He said, in rage.

He started to spin around, but Luke reacts first and blocks the blow. The old Dark Lord and the Jedi Master looks into the eyes before starting to block blows of their lightsabers. Mara joined in the duel. Strikes after strikes, Katarn has the upper hand. But he knows that the two Jedi combined can stop him. So after blocking the strike of Mara, he looks at them. He smiled evilly at them before disappearing. The two looks at each other before they understand what happening. They ran to the exit. As they made their entrance to the main room, they saw something strange. All the doors now show an image of Sith Lords that passed their lives on this temple. Eight images. Mara recognized Kadaan and Sariss, two adept of the Dark Force. Luke recognized Darth Millennial and Dark Katarn, the real founder of the Sith temple. The other four can't be identified by the two Jedi. Luke turns around and looks at the other doors. Suddenly, he understands. Two statues were in the middle of the platform (not the one in the middle of the big room, the one in front of the doors). Luke placed two images of one of the doors. It opened a little the door. He repeated the same thing for the other three and the door was completed open. When they reached the inside of the new room, they were attacked by three Sith zombies. Luke decapitated the first one, but the other two started to struggle with their Force Lightning. By reflexes, Skywalker and Mara used their Force Absorbs. While Luke killed the second zombie, Mara fought against the last one. Suddenly, she heard something, like a lightsaber has been activated. She turns around and saw two Sith statues coming for her. Fortunately for her, Skywalker took out the third zombie and ran to the Sith statues. He decapitated both of them. Mara could see that he started to be tired.

- Thanks. She said.

- You're welcome. Said a tired Jedi Master.

- Tired? Asked Mara.

- A little bit, but I can stood a long time before being knock out. He replied.

She laughs at that. She remembers what happened to Exar Kun, but decided to forget this. They embark on the elevators before going down. They spotted the platform, but saw that they can't reach it. Mara sighed, but Skywalker turns around and saw a switched. He use Force Vision and activates the switch. A platform starts to appear before the eyes of Mara. She looks stunned, but turns around and saw Skywalker with a grin with his face. She ignored him and started to walk on the bridge, with Skywalker behind her. Luke starts to feel something very strange and protect himself from the evil of the temple. He saw another reaction of Mara. She doesn't understand what happening. When they touch the platform, its start to go down. Mara wants to use her powers, but it was useless. She looks at Luke, worried, but understood quickly what happening. They heard the voice of the old Dark Lord speaking again.

- I've told you. You're Jedi powers will fail you and you will walk alone! He said evilly.

The platform continues to go down for about five minutes. Suddenly, a flash occurred and saw that they changed of place. Dark Katarn was at the other side of the two Jedi. A bridge was set between them.

- I should both congratulates you. Being in the heart of the temple is not an easy journey. He said. By finding me you chosen your destiny. The path is not being far. A bridge is between me and both of you. He continues. Join me, and together we can restore the Sith to it's former glory. He finally split out.

- No. That will never happen. I will kill if I must, but I know it's very unnecessary. Said a stunning Mara.

- And I've done this choice two times before and I won't join the Dark Side again. Said a firm Skywalker.

- There is no conflict. Only resolves. He said. The path of the chosen is now set and both of you have, but two choices. He said. Cross the bridge before both of you and join me, or both of you can go down on the pitiful and death. He offered.

Luke and Mara looks at each other before jumping off the platform. They disappear and reappear to another area. Luke and Mara grabbed their lightsabers when they saw Katarn launching at them.

- I know what your intentions are to saving me Jedi, but it's far too late now! He split out.

He started to launch at them and they blocked the blow. Luke go far of the duel, knowing what to do. He deactivates his lightsaber and wait. Mara blocks Kyle's strikes, but soon she done the same as the Jedi Master. Kyle pointed his lightsaber at Mara.

- You are foolish. And for that, you will die! He taunted.

Mara and Luke waited for the final blow, but it isn't coming. The lightsaber of Katarn deactivate. Dark Katarn understood what happening. He exits the body of Katarn. He looks at the two Jedi, saying in their minds "I will return someday!" And disappear.

- Hmmmm. No!!!!! I won't do this. He screamed. This is not the way. It asks too much of me. He finally said, calming. I can't kill my friends and allies. He said, breathing hard.

Mara finally stood before her former master.

- No you can't. You trust in your feelings. She said, knowing what this means.

- This is too easily. I think that I can control his powers and he said that I have failed with you. He acknowledged.

- You haven't failed with her, Kyle. Said Luke.

Kyle turns to him and understood what that means. He looks at Mara before returning his gaze at the Grand Jedi Master.

- So I supposed you're the teacher and I'm the students. He finally said, defeating.

- You should be so lucky. Said an enthusiasm Mara.

- Come on. Let's go home. Said Skywalker.

They stood and started to exit the temple. Mara and Kyle enter Mara's ship the _Shrike_. Luke enters his X-Wing and they exit the swamp planet of Dromund Kaas to go on the planet of the Jedi Academy and of the New Jedi Order, Yavin IV.

The End

* * *

So it's the end of my story Mysteries of the Sith. Please reviews. (And I take my promise about that chapter). 


End file.
